Dear Diary
by Green Angel Girl
Summary: 'Dear Diary, Today was the best day of my life.'Nough said.' BubsxBoomer,lot's of Boomer cuteness... Boomer shows up to art class, much to Bubbles' surprise. Boomer takes Bubbles out on a date. Rated T for Tortellini. Read! :D One-shot!


**Hello Thar! :) I was just bored, so I've decided to write a one-shot! Enjoy! Besides, I've never written A BubsXBoomer fic before...so this should be fun! xD**

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

Feb/6/12

Dear Diary,

I had just finished school not to long ago, my mind fried from all of the algebra equations and chemistry concoctions. The school should really reconsider letting certain people join chemistry, because I swore that bottle of 'whatever' that Mitch Mitchelson made could kill... I highly doubted my raven-haired sister should be allowed in there either, because she seemed to be enjoying Mitch's concoction _waaaay_ too much [Insert suspicious look here - o.O]. Besides, she hates chemistry anyway. Well she hates all the subjects in school, except for P.E. And believe it or not...she actually likes history. She hates reading about it, but she said before that she likes knowing about it. Of course her enjoyment only happens when we are learning about war and bloodshed, so that could be saying something.

But enough about that! I have something important to let out! :)

You see, earlier when I went to my after-school art class (I wanted to take up literature too, and didn't have time for it the rest of the day) I had the most wonderful day ever. First we were learning about which paint brushes did what, which included splatter-paint wars...^_^ Anyway, about five minutes into the lesson the door burst open, and in the doorway Boomer stood there. He looked around the room, pausing when he saw me for a moment before looking away again, and he started to go a little red.

PAUSE STORY!

Okay, just in case someone ever reads this (if this is you Buttercup, you will die .) Boomer looks so CUTE when he blushes! Mostly it's his ears and nose, and it's SO ADORABLE! ^3^

Okay, continuing the story...

Anyway he went red and looked at Mrs. Keane (Miss Keane's younger sister...who knew?) and said , "I'm late aren't I?"

"Only barely," Mrs Keane said with a smile. "Go find yourself a seat, we are learning about paintbrushes today!"

Boomer nodded before looking around for an empty chair. I began to look around slowly, wondering if there actually was any. Then I saw that the chair RIGHT NEXT TO MINE was empty, and slowly began to feel butterflies in my stomach. Boomer still had not seen it, as if he was avoiding sitting next to me (who could blame him? I heard somewhere that ever since our childhood, he had been afraid of me since I gave him that hug when I kissed him. They said that he thought I was trying to attack him or something...and that he's been terrified ever since). I slowly looked up to him and smiled my signature smile.

"Boomer?" I said slowly, earning his attention.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I gestured towards the seat next to me, hoping that my face wasn't going red. I waited for Boomer to look at me in disgust and go sit somewhere else, but instead he smiled wide at me and nodded.

"Thanks, guess I didn't see that...even though it was right in front of me," he said slowly turning red.

I giggled, "I do that a lot."

"Dumb blonds, huh?" he smirked at me.

I laughed softly, "Yup, dumb blonds."

The class went on for a moment, and I wondered if Boomer knew what was going on. We were talking about the small brushes, and how to hold them. However Mrs. Keane was talking about the history of it briefly, and did not mention the name since Boomer came.

"So," Boomer whispered leaning over slightly. "Where are we?"

I smiled slightly, "Um, the little brush with the tip...not the round one."

Boomer nodded, "Thanks."

"Bubbles, Boomer," Mrs. Keane said with a slightly amused face. "Do you both have something to say to the class?"

I blushed a very bright red at that point, seeing as we had been caught. I slowly turned back to my large canvas, and found a new sudden interest in the bright blue paint in front of me.

"Oh Bubbles was just explaining to me what brush you were talking about," Boomer said clearly, with no hint of embarrassment in his voice.

I slowly turned to him [just FYI, he isn't just cute...he's hot x3], and stared at him fondly.

"Oh alright, well as I was saying," Mrs. Keane cleared her throat and continued in her brief history speech, ending it, and going on to the next brush size.

The good thing about her, was that she liked to get to the fun stuff. She was always pretty quick about the history of life lessons of things, but did find them necessary to learn in order to truly understand art. I admired her for it greatly...

Boomer glanced at me from the corner of his eye, and smirked before turning his entire face towards me and leaning his hand in his hand. Then he did something very cocky, and yet it still made me melt like goo. He stared me in the eyes for at least a minute, causing my heart's speed to rise rapidly, and then winked. I turned away sharply, blushing like a mad woman (or like Buttercup when Blossom beats her at something). I heard Boomer chuckle softly, causing me to glance at him once more. He caught my glance and raised an eyebrow, causing me to turn away. Honestly...strike two for Bubbles.

Although now that I think about it, I guess getting caught and having Boomer stand up for me made it strike three. I should have just run away then and there. BUT, I didn't did I? No no no, if I did then I wouldn't have this good news! :)

Anyway, after five more minutes of Mrs. Keane talking about brushes, she finally got the painting.

"I wish for you all to paint whatever you please," Mrs. Keane said with a smile. "With your new found knowledge of brushes that should help a lot...that is if you were actually paying attention.

Some of the kids laughed slightly at that one, including Boomer and I. Everyone began painting, except for me. I sat there for a long moment, not knowing what to paint. I knew how to paint, I knew all about the brushes AND the paint, I painted quite frequently along with pencil drawing, and yet here I was with lack of inspiration. Usually stuff just came to me, and in a what seemed like seconds there would be a beautiful painting to go on my wall (or Blossom's, she loved the one with the cherry blossom tree).

Boomer scooted his chair and canvas closer to me, so we could talk apparently. It was allowed of course, seeing as the actual LESSON was over. Mrs. Keane had no problems with everyone talking to each other, as long as it was appropriate, kind, and we didn't spend the whole time talking instead of drawing or painting. I glanced at him and smiled sweetly, earning a smile in return which was kind of shocking.

Boomer hardly ever talked to me, not since we were little. He was always with his troublesome brothers, whether they be eating or pulling pranks. The boys had become a lot more mature over the years, but they still had their quirks. Take Brick for example. He is not nearly as bossy as he used to be, and he certainly isn't evil (though I don't think they ever were). Honestly he's probably the MOST mature out of the three brothers, that is...unless Boomer is. Like I said, Boomer never talked to me, so I didn't know him as well as people would think. I knew a lot about him, but not EVERYTHING. Anyway, even though Brick is more mature, he has become rather...perverted? No not perverted, that's Butch. -Now that's a pervert. Brick is, he is...he _flirts._ Nothing more...just _flirts,_ especially with Blossom.

They would make a cute couple... ^3^

Butch is the most immature, that is for SURE. He has grown up a lot, but he still gets hyper, and he's always getting Buttercup to fight with him (and on her nerves). He is also a pervert, a flirt (like Brick but worse), and is OBSESSED with Buttercup. No joke. He almost literally stalks her everywhere (which gets her mad they fight...as I just said), and is nosing around in her stuff. Of course he's not crazy, he is just slightly...masochistic.

Anyway back to Boomer!

"Hey," Boomer said with a smile.

I giggled, "Hello...may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm sorry, am I invading your personal bubble?" Boomer asked before snickering. "Bubble's bubble...classic."

I smiled with a laugh, "You do realize how many times my name has been used in jokes and puns right?"

"Do you know what people think my name means when I first tell them?" Boomer asked raising an eyebrow, earning a laugh from me. "Yeah, beat you there."

"Note to self," I said with a giggle. "I can't nickname you Boom Boom."

"NO," Boomer said sternly. "If you nickname me that I am going to have to do that thing from Nemo every time I see you."

"Nemo?" I asked. "You mean the story with the little fishy-?"

"Yeah," Boomer said. "Do you remember the part with the bubbles?"

"No-" I froze before turning to fake glare at him.

Boomer smiled, before looking at my blank canvas, "No inspiration huh?"

"Nothing," I said with a frown.

"Well..." Boomer said almost nervously. "I may be able to help you with that..."

I turned to him with anxious eyes. Part of me knew he would help and would be kind about it, while part of me thought very unholy thoughts...

"Alright..." I said softly.

He held his hand out waiting for me to put my hand in it, and when I did he took it and stuck it in the blue paint. I gasped, but didn't pull away (who sticks people's hand in paint anyway?). Then he put it on the canvas, leaving a blue hand print on it.

"There," Boomer said with a smirk. "I inspire you."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief, "No, but now I have a blue hand, AND a canvas that is no longer blank."

"Exactly," Boomer said. "Add to it or something."

"Why don't you?" I asked.

Boomer smirked before sticking his hand in the yellow paint and hitting the canvas with it, leaving a yellow hand on it.

"Wow, impressive," I commented, at which he stuck out his tongue. "What exactly am I supposed to do now?"

Boomer shrugged, "You're smart, you can think of something."

"You've ruined my canvas, how am I supposed to paint now?" I demanded, though not rudely (in fact the smile had never left my face).

"Bubbles you and I are artists, right?" Boomer asked, to which I nodded. "What is your specialty?"

"My what?" I asked confused.

"Specialty," Boomer said. "For example, I specialize in pencil drawings. I can paint, don't get me wrong, but I draw much better when the colors are _dry_."

I smiled, understanding what he meant, "Oh, well I guess mine is painting..."

"Exactly," Boomer said. "So you shouldn't have a problem making something out of those hand prints."

I frowned, "I had no inspiration before Boomer. My paintings usually just come to me, but this one isn't."

"It's because you are under pressure," Boomer said, before he started to hum the _song._

Who knew we BOTH liked Queen?

I stared at him for a moment, "Pardon?"

Boomer turned to me, "When you paint at home you have all day, but at the moment you only have an hour. At home you don't feel rushed...simple."

He was a lot smarter than people came him credit for...

"I suppose you're right," I said after a moment.

Boomer smiled, "Just draw some squiggly lines or something around it, or make it into some sort of weird monster. Use your imagination Bubbles, that's what it's there for."

I giggled when he patted my head with a smile, "Okay."

I stared at the hands for a moment, before getting a wild idea.

"Boomer, can you please put a few more hand prints on here?" I asked sweetly.

"Okay?" Boomer said slowly, slapping his hand on the canvas...changing colors of paint every few prints. "And what did that accomplish?"

"Just wait," I said with a smile.

I proceeded to paint, using the big brushes first to fill in the area fast. Then I used the smaller brushes for detail...blah blah blah I'm too lazy to write all of what I did down (I did a lot).

"Done!" I said proudly, looking at Boomer.

Boomer leaned over to see my painting, before letting out a fit of laughter.

At that point I wondered if he thought it was bad...but ya know, there's only so much you can do when someone HITS THE CANVAS WITH A SLAB OF PAINT IN THE SHAPE OF A HAND!

"What?" I asked slightly hurt by his reaction. "Is it bad?"

"No!" Boomer said quickly, suddenly realizing that I had thought wrong. "I'm laughing because you are a genius!"

"Wha-?" I said slowly.

"Who else would think to do that?" Boomer asked. "Honestly! Turning the hand prints into flowers, giving them stems, and putting them in a flower pot...genius!"

"Well it wasn't that hard-"

"It's better than mine," Boomer said slowly.

I leaned over and saw that he had painted a blue heart that was oozing darker blue 'blood'. It was actually really really good...

"It's very..." I couldn't think of the right word.

"Emo?" Boomer suggested.

I smiled, "Well, yes."

"Don't tell Butch," Boomer said slowly.

"Or what?" I teased with a giggle.

"I'll tell him that you have that 'fru-fru' type of blue underwear," Boomer said with a smirk.

I turned scarlet, "How did you know that?"

"Oh no reason," Boomer said turning away before smirking. "Just so you know, you should really be more careful when you bend down to pick up something. Your skirt is_ very_ short..."

I blushed harder before frowning, "You sounded like Butch there Boomer..."

Boomer frowned, "Nah, Butch would have started doing this."

Boomer put his hand on my leg and slowly squeezed at while moving upward, stopping as he reached my skirt.

"Except he would have kept going..." Boomer said simply. "I would never do that to a woman unless she allowed it."

If my life were an anime, my eyes would have been little hearts, I would have been drooling, and I would have had those little poochy lips...like this. :3

"Well...you just did," I commented, blushing. "I didn't mind though! I mean I did...no...er..."

Boomer eyebrow raised, before he glanced around us slowly. Nobody was paying attention to us, plus we were in the back of the room so who cared that much to look behind them? Boomer then looked back at me, and leaned down slightly. He stopped when his face was about a foot away from mine (not that far if ya think about it), and spoke.

"May I?" he asked.

"Y-yes..." I stuttered, not exactly knowing what he was about to do.

His hand went to my leg and he began to rub it, stopping and going back down every time he reached the hem of my skirt. His other hand reached up to my cheek and held it for a moment, before he leaned down slowly; his eyes never leaving mine.

"Alright! Everyone turn in their paintings, and then go catch the late bus!" Mrs. Keane said with a smile. "See you all tomorrow, and have a great evening!"

Boomer and I jumped apart, both of us blushing. We turned in our paintings, and then left the room. I quickly proceeded to fly home, hoping that Boomer wouldn't see me. I was confused, a bit messed up, and slightly turned on. All I needed was a cold shower, and some Ben&Jerry's.

"Hey, wait!" I heard Boomer call, causing me to stop.

Darn it (at least at the time). x(

I turned around slowly, "Yes?"

Boomer was blushing, "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...ya know...seduce you."

I couldn't help but smile at that, he was just too cute, "It's alright."

"No really, let me make it up to you," Boomer said turning scarlet. "Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it."

I thought for a moment, before walking closer to him and smiling, "Movie?"

A smile slowly formed on his handsome face, "Sure, what do you want to see?"

"We'll see what's on when we get there," I said with a giggle.

"Alright, what time?" Boomer asked.

"Tomorrow, seven o'clock," I said with a smile. "Is that alright?"

"Always," Boomer said with a smile.

I giggled, "Okay, tomorrow it is!"

Boomer smiled, "Well I have to go...Brick's gonna get suspicious if I don't turn up sooner or later."

"They actually care?" I asked curiously.

"Of course," Boomer said. "We are brothers. Even if we argue, and try to maim one another a lot, that doesn't mean we don't care about each other."

"That's sweet," I said with a smile. "Well, I should go to. I'll see you tomorrow! Are you coming to art class?"

"Can't," Boomer said with a sad smile. "Butch asked me to help him train for the big game next week. He thinks that Brick and I are his only challenges, and that Brick and Buttercup wouldn't do it."

I giggled, "Of course she wouldn't, she's on the opposite team!"

"That makes no sense!" Boomer complained. "Why would she play for the other team?"

"She doesn't want to compete alongside Butch for one thing, and she thinks that it gives our team too big of an advantage if we have a super powered person and the other team doesn't," I explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Boomer said before smiling. "Well gotta go!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" I said with a smile, before kissing him on the cheek.

So that's what happened today! I can't wait for tomorrow, seriously! Well actually I can't wait for later today, seeing as it's one in the morning...

Write in you later! :)

* * *

><p>Feb7/12

Dear diary,

Today was the best day of my life.

'Nough said. :D

* * *

><p><em>I put on a blue summer dress, some sandals, and put my hair up into one ponytail. I would have put makeup on, but Boomer came at the door before I could. I heard Blossom answer it, and ask what he was doing there...which made me giggle.<em>

_"BUBBLES!" Blossom called. "It's for you!"_

_I smiled and ran out of my very VERY blue bedroom, down the hallways, nearly slid down the stairs, and up to Boomer's smiling face. Buttercup came up and saw Boomer, earning risen eyebrows in my direction. She was slurping up some ramen noodles (rather rudely I might add), and chewed them quickly with her mouth wide open for everyone to see._

_"Why's he here?" she asked nonchalantly._

_"Apparently Bubbles is going on a date," Blossom answered for me, earning a blushing face in return._

_"Well it's not exactly a-"_

_"Yeah yeah blondie, whatever," Buttercup said with a wave of her hand as she started up the staircase. "I'm goin' up to watch Napoleon Dynamite, so I don't want anybody bothering me."_

_"Again?" Blossom sighed._

_"Yes," Buttercup answered, closing in on her bedroom._

_Then her head popped out from the hallway, "Vote for Pedro!"_

_I giggled at that, and Boomer smirked._

_"She's just like Butch...except with manners," Boomer commented._

_"Manners?" Blossom and I said together._

_"Is Butch really that bad?" I asked._

_"You forget that he's a boy," Boomer said simply. "Naturally girls are a lot more...er..."_

_"Feminine?" Blossom suggested._

_"Well yes but that's not what I'm looking for..." Boomer thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Courteous!"_

_"Buttercup is in no ways courteous," Blossom said crossing her arms._

_Boomer nodded, "Well yeah, but she's a girl. She's naturally better mannered than Butch, though she's still kind of rude for a person. Butch and Buttercup are practically the same person, except Buttercup has more manners and Butch is smelly."_

_I laughed, while Blossom answered, "I suppose you're right."  
><em>

_"Well we've got to go," I said with a smile. "We should be home by about ten-thirty, so tell daddy that I'm sorry for going past curfew."_

_"Why won't you be home by ten?" Blossom asked with a smile._

_"We have to eat Blossom," I said simply. "See you later!"_

_"Bye," Blossom said kindly, closing the door gently._

_I turned to Boomer, "Well, where to?"_

_"Well are you hungry?" Boomer asked._

_I nodded, "Very."_

_"Well do you want fancy food, or normal food?" Boomer asked._

_"Which can you afford?" I asked with a giggle._

_Boomer grinned, "Either."_

_"Really?" I asked bewildered._

_"I've saved my allowances since birth," Boomer said simply. "Plus I have a job, so we're good."_

_"What do you work as?" I asked._

_"Mechanic," Boomer said simply. "It's temporary, and hopefully I'll move up to something good once we graduate."  
><em>

_Boomer and I began to fly towards Townsville, still going slow enough to talk._

_"What do you want to be?" I asked with a sweet smile._

_Boomer smiled, "Video Game designer."_

_"Cool," I said. "It's artistic, and not 'girly'."_

_Boomer laughed, "I guess it is!"_

_I smiled, "Buttercup would try your games out for you, and beat every level in about an hour."_

_"Butch already called it," Boomer sighed as I laughed. "He says we should have our business; Sexy&Squirt or something...I don't know. He said that I should make games, and he could come test them out. He's lazy if you ask me..."_

_I smiled, "Buttercup is the same."_

_"What do you want to be?" Boomer asked._

_I shrugged, "I don't know, there's so many things to do...so many things to be done..."_

_"If you had forever, which jobs would you have?" Boomer asked with a smile._

_"Artist, designer, preschool teacher-" Boomer cut me off._

_"Preschool teacher?" Boomer asked. "Why would you do that?"_

_"I love kids!" I said with a smile. "And Preschool isn't really school...you just kind of play and learn what numbers are. Plus there is always a lot of painting-"_

_"And messes to be cleaned," Boomer said with a risen eyebrow._

_I smiled, "It would be worth it."_

_Boomer sighed, "Whatever floats your boat."_

_"Don't you want kids someday?" I asked with a smile._

_"Maybe someday..." Boomer admitted before smiling. _

_I smiled at him again, "Me too."_

_Boomer smiled at me, and we stared at each other for a long moment. His dark ocean blue eyes bore into my baby blue ones, slowly growing bigger as he leaned closer to me. We were interrupted when a police siren went off, chasing after a speeding truck. We jumped apart, and suddenly the whole thing became extremely awkward._

_"Well, we are here," Boomer said. "Anywhere you want to eat?"_

_I thought for a moment, "Do you like Mediterranean food?"_

_Boomer nodded, "Mediterranean food it is."_

_I squealed happily, and we flew to the Townsville Mediterranean restaurant.. When we got there, the whole place was packed full of people. Boomer grabbed my hand tightly, to make sure we didn't get separated in the mob._

_"You still want to eat here?" Boomer asked._

_I sighed, "Well I don't usually do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Plus I'm wearing heels..."_

_"I KNEW you looked taller!" Boomer said shaking his head._

_We squeezed through the mob, earning complaints, and to the front desk._

_"Hi, I'm Bubbles," I said with a smile. _

_"Bubbles Utonium?" the woman asked with a smile. "Oh good evening! Would you and your...er...criminal friend like a table."_

_"I'll have you know he is not a criminal," I said simply. "My sisters and I cleared their records, seeing as they promised not to hurt anyone again. And they have lived up to that promise for five years, other than the constant graffiti -which we really should discuss Boomer-."_

_The lady nodded quickly, "My apologies...well I'll get you a table right away!"_

_The lady got us a table and we sat down at it, waiting for our server._

_"So," Boomer said slowly._

_I smiled, knowing where this conversation was going._

_"I guess being the town's superhero does have advantages," Boomer said with a smirk._

_"Like I said, I don't do it often," I said. "But we do have a deadline, seeing as most of the movies start about an hour."_

_Boomer nodded, "Well it was very impressive of you."_

_I looked up at him and blushes with a smile, "Thanks..."_

_"Though the whole 'clearing record' thing could have been left out," Boomer said._

_I blushed further, "Sorry, when I'm in a hurry I start to babble..."_

_Boomer smiled and laid his hand on mine, "It's cute..."_

_I stared into his eyes once more that night, and was about to start leaning in. However our waitress came up at that moment, with a wide smile on her face._

_"Hello! My name is Delilah, and I'll be serving you for this evening," she said with a smile. "May I get you something to drink?"_

_"Sweet tea," Boomer said._

_"Sprite," I said with a smile._

_"Alright, here are your menus...and I'll be right back with those drinks!" she said with one last smile, before rushing off._

_I opened up my menu, and looked for something. Boomer and I sat there looking at the menus for about five minutes, and as good as a lot of it sounded, we wanted NONE of it. I frowned sadly and sighed, which did not go unnoticed by Boomer._

_"Hey," Boomer said slowly. "Ya want to split something? Brick and I used to do that when we were younger, so we could get more expensive food. There is a really big plate of food, a wide variety I might add. We could split it, and if we are still a little hungry we will have popcorn at the movies."_

_I smiled wide, "Sounds great!"_

_Delilah came back with our drinks, "Here you are...and are you ready to order?"_

_Boomer ordered the food, and somehow all I could do was stare at him. I sipped on my sprite, watching how his eyes sparkled with a much kinder sparkle than his brothers, and how his golden hair shined like waves of water...rippling across his head. His skin wasn't too pale, but not as dark as Butch's; it was perfect. He was perfect..._

_He caught my stare as Delilah left, and raised an eyebrow, "Like what you see?"_

_"Yes..." I breathed out, before blushing. "I mean...um..."_

_Boomer chuckled and gestured for me to lean forward a little, which I did slowly. He held my chin with his hand firmly, and kissed my nose. I blushed further, but not from embarrassment. Boomer leaned back with a grin on his face, and proceeded to skim through the dessert menu as though nothing had happened. I stayed in the same position, slightly over the table, for a minute or two, completely in shock and ecstasy of what had happened._

_"Comfortable?" Boomer asked glancing up at me._

_I blushed again and sat back down, "Sure."_

_Boomer smiled at me and looked back down at the menu, before looking back up with a curious expression, "Do you like sprite a lot, or is it just what you felt like having now?"_

_"What do you mean?" I asked confused._

_"Well a lot of people drink whatever fits their mood that day, like Butch, but a lot of people also drink the same things over and over, like Brick," Boomer said. "Butch drinks a lot of Mountain Dew, but he always has a variety. Brick on the other hand, drinks coffee wherever it is we go. And if they don't have coffee, he drinks water. He's very boring..."_

_"I drink Sprite a lot actually, but not all of the time," I said sipping my sprite through the straw. "I like it because it's a lot bubblier than some of the other sodas."_

_Boomer nodded, "Bubbly Bubbles...go figure."_

_I narrowed my eyes playfully at him, smiling at him.  
><em>

_"You use straws?" Boomer asked raising an eyebrow._

_"I know, I know," I said slightly irritated. "Straws are for kids and all that..."_

_"I do too actually," Boomer said showing me his drink._

_A smile crept onto my face, "Really?"_

_Boomer nodded, "Well...at least when Butch isn't around. Brick doesn't care what I do really, but Butch always makes fun of me for it...so I never do around him."_

_"Butch sounds like a lovely gentleman," I said sarcastically._

_"Oh yeah," Boomer snickered. "I honestly don't know how he gets girls to date him..."_

_I shrugged, "Most girls at Townsville High are airheads...no offense to them of course."_

_"True," Boomer agreed before smirking. "Oh did you hear about Brick and Princess?"_

_"Brick's dating Princess?" I asked, almost spewing my drink._

_"Well not exactly," Boomer said before grinning._

_"Do tell," I said with a smile._

_"Well Princess has always liked Brick, but Brick doesn't like her. He likes Blos- I mean another girl," Boomer caught himself._

_"Blossom?" I asked before smiling. "She likes Brick too, but she'll never admit it."_

_"Seriously?" Boomer asked. "What a weird way to express feelings...what with their bickering and challenging each other to trivia games..."_

_"And Butter and Butch are any better?" I asked, earning a confused glance from Boomer. "Oh come on Boomer, they've liked each other for years..."_

_"So THAT'S why Butch only dates girls for about two days..." Boomer said, a light bulb going over his head._

_I giggled, "Yeah, and that's why Buttercup avoids him all the time. Anyway, go on with Brick and Princess."_

_"Okay," Boomer said with a smirk. "Well Butch decided to play a prank on Princess, because she had broken his iPod on accident and he wanted revenge. So he wrote a fake love note from her 'admirer' and put it in her locker the other day."_

_"This can't be good..." I said with another giggle._

_"Well anyway, Princess got it and thought it was Brick," Boomer said. "Mainly because the note had said something along the lines of 'I love it when you fluff your curly hair, and I love how redder it is than mine' or something. Anyway she thought it was Brick, and of course, she freaked out in happiness. So she ran up to him -oh and just FYI, he was really ticked off that day because Mr. Hikukagi had given him an -A on English-, and she kissed him."  
><em>

_I tried to contain my laughter, "And then what?"  
><em>

_"Well he was pretty ticked off, and when he found out Butch did it...oh my goodness Butch is still afraid of Brick," Boomer laughed. "Anyway he ended up having to go on a date, but what made it worse was the fact that Blossom was standing there."_

_My eyes widened, "So that's why she's been so moody lately!"_

_Boomer smirked, "Anyway, it was really funny."_

_I giggled, "I'll bet..."_

* * *

><p><em>"So," Boomer said as we flew up to the movies. "Anything in particular you want to see?"<em>

_I looked around and shrugged, "Not really, you?"_

_Boomer shrugged, "Do you like horror?"_

_My head snapped towards him, and I stared at him wide eyed, "Um..."_

_Boomer smiled, "Kidding, I hate horror too. Butch dared me to watch Paranormal Activity last year, and let's just say nobody slept that week."_

_I smiled, and we looked around again for a movie we wanted to see._

_"Do you like romances?" I asked, earning a blank face from him. "Just kidding..."_

_Boomer smiled, "Well this is getting us nowhere."_

_I swallowed, "Well...there is one movie I've been wanting to watch..."_

_Boomer turned to me, "What?"_

_I looked at him slowly, "Promise not to laugh."_

_Boomer looked at me sincerely, and took my hand, "Promise."_

_I breathed in a told him, "Chipwrecked."_

_Boomer stared at me before smiling wide, "I've been wanting to see that too!"_

_"Then why didn't you say so?" I asked with a nervous giggle._

_"Because I thought you would laugh..." Boomer said slowly._

_I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I would never laugh at you...not for something like that."_

_Boomer smiled at me, "You know, you are a very special girl Bubbles...in a good way."_

_I smiled, "And you are probably the most wonderful boy I've ever met."_

_Boomer rolled his eyes, "Yeah right...if I'm such a wonderful guy, then why was I so mean to you when we were younger? Answer that Bubbles..."_

_"Because we were little," I said simply. "All boys are like that."_

_"Not THAT mean," Boomer said with a frown. "We tried to kill you guys!"_

_"A lot of boys would do that, but they don't have super powers," I said. "You and your brothers would have been no different than other boys if you had no powers."_

_Boomer sighed, "I suppose you're right."_

_I hugged him slightly, before we both went up to get the tickets._

_"I tell you what, you get the tickets," Boomer said handing me some money. "And I'll go get the popcorn...we might get good seats if we're fast."_

_I smiled, "Okay!"_

_"Do you want candy or anything?" Boomer asked._

_I thought for a moment, "Skittles. Oh and I want Sprite!"_

_"Of course," Boomer said with a smile, winking at me as I stuck my tongue out._

_I sighed, "Good gravy he's adorable..."_

_I got the tickets, and went inside to find Boomer. I looked around but couldn't find him anywhere, which made we cross my arms and frown. Then I jumped to Mars when I felt something tickling my sides. I turned around and saw Boomer, cracking up at my reaction._

_"Don't do that!" I whined with a pout._

_Boomer kissed my nose, "Couldn't resist...you just looked so tickle-able."_

_"Tickle-able?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "That's not even a word!"_

_Boomer smiled, "I know, but it fits the situation."_

_I smiled, "I guess it does, doesn't it?"_

_"Here are your skittles, and sprite," Boomer said with a smile. "I got the jumbo popcorn, so we could share it."_

_I nodded, "Okay, to the movie we go!"_

_We walked down the hallways towards the theater we needed to be in, and sat down in the BEST SEATS EVER. They were in the middle of the row, and the row was slightly above the middle, making it perfect. We raised the seat arm that was between us, so sharing the popcorn would be easier. What made it even better was that hardly anyone else ever showed up (they all went to see some action movie or whatever), so our whole row was empty making it seem as though we were alone. _

* * *

><p><em>We were about half-way through the movie, cracking from the part where Simone thinks he's French. It was actually really funny, plus he became all romantic towards Jeanette. I always thought they were so adorable together...<em>

_Boomer and I had finished the popcorn, and I was slowly munching on my Skittles. We were both laughing, when our hands met in between our seats. I looked at Boomer, and he looked at me. I felt my heart race from his gaze; soft, kind, and yet so intriguing. I froze when I noticed that he was leaning forward once more, his eyes never leaving mine. His hand went up to cup my face, and I leaned into it, completely mesmerized by his eyes._

_His lips cautiously touched mine, giving me enough time to pull away. I leaned in towards him, pressing my lips to his firmly. We stayed like that for a moment, before we broke apart with a *smack!*. I giggled at that, and Boomer started to laugh too. I glanced around, making sure nobody was watching. Thankfully all of the laughing that was going on drowned us out from the rest of the world._

_I turned back to Boomer and gave him a kiss, thinking it would be quick. However Boomer did not think the same, and deepened it. Somehow we ended up kissing for about ten minutes (yeah I know, that's kind of long...but he was such a GOOD kisser...), with Boomer hovering over me, and me trying not to explode in ecstasy..._

_When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing hard. I looked at him and smiled, earning a smile in return._

_We watched the rest of the movie holding hands, and laughing of course. When it was over, Boomer said he'd fly me home. We both landed in the doorway, at almost exactly 10:30 thank goodness. _

_"Thanks for tonight," I said with a smile._

_"No problem," Boomer said, before rubbing his neck nervously. "Ya know, if you ever want to do it again-"_

_"YES!" I squealed, giving him a hug._

_Boomer laughed, "So, does this make you my girlfriend now?"_

_"I guess it does," I said with a giggle. _

_"Well see you on Monday...unless of course we meet earlier," Boomer said with a genuine smile._

_I kissed him on the cheek, "Maybe we could get ice cream tomorrow for lunch?"_

_"Sure!" Boomer said. "Just call me."_

_I handed him my phone, and he wrote his number is (and I the other way around)._

_"There you go," Boomer said with a smile._

_"Thanks," I said. "Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Guess so," Boomer said. "Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight," I said._

_He leaned down and gave me a kiss; nothing amazing, nothing fancy, just a simple kiss._

_And a simple kiss was all I needed._

_We said goodbye one more time, and I shut the door behind me. Blossom came up with a smile, in her pink robe._

_"Have fun?" she smiled._

_I nodded dreamily, "It was amazing..."_

_I heard a gagging noise, and saw Buttercup walking down the stairs making faces at me._

_"Oh don't worry Buttercup," Blossom said. "Butch will ask you out sooner or later."_

_Buttercup glared at her sister, while I giggled._

_Well...better go write something down about tonight, I wouldn't want to miss something.  
><em>


End file.
